Voidborn
Voidborn are Runeterran beings constructed by the Watchers of The Void. Their reason for existing is to accept, consume, and learn all the information about Runeterra necessary enough to aid for the eventual return of the Watchers. Lore Voidborn Champions Other Related Champions * fought multiple voidborn in the past. * fought voidborn and sealed a Void rift. * originally comes from the Void ruined city of Icathia. * lived in a tunnel system near a Void rift. She is in symbiosis with a living Void carapace. * was turned into an Iceborn by the Watchers. * obtained an abyssal pearl near an underwater Void rift. * fought multiple voidborn in the past. * helped to combat the Watchers in Freljords ancient times. * fought multiple voidborn in the past. * fought multiple voidborn in the past. * fought a voidborn named . * fought multiple voidborn in the past. * fought his master in Icathia to prevent the use of two World Runes. * tribe originally lived near the Void rift of Icathia. * fought multiple voidborn in the past. * originally comes from the Void ruined city of Icathia. History Creation of the Voidborn The boldest of the Watchers tore open the veil and hurled themselves upward, only to be horribly disoriented by the sudden shift between the abyss and the corporeal, linear nature of reality. In an instant, there was time, and heat, and pain... Then there was only cold. The way was shut, and dozens of the Watchers were trapped in the liminal space between two realms, frozen in the moment of transition. Those that remained in the Void recoiled. They had no concept of what had happened, yet they knew they had been . And so, they adapted. Reaching into the material realm, the Watchers took from the crude matter that comprised it, shaping, corrupting and imbuing it with consciousness. These constructs were the first of the Voidborn, and would be their masters’ eyes and ears, sent forth into the nightmare of existence to watch, listen, and learn. Fall of Icathia During the last days of Icathia, the once noble warrior order of Kohari was rebuilt to retake the city. The city had been filled with screams, as baying crowds chased down and murdered every Shuriman official they could find. Resentment for centuries of humiliating laws intended to eradicate Icathian culture—and brutal executions for breaking those laws—came to a head in one blood-filled day of violence. It didn’t matter that most of these people were merely scriveners, merchants and tithe-takers. All servants of the Sun-Emperor were killed. Sun disc effigies were pulled from rooftops and smashed by cheering crowds. Shuriman scriptwork was burned and their treasuries looted. The statues of dead emperors were desecrated. A day after the massacre, an army of stonewrights, laborers and thaumaturges were hefting giant blocks of freshly hewn granite into place of the cities ruined walls with windlass mechanisms that crackled with magic. Ten thousand men and women were conscripted to defend the city, clad in armor of boiled leather and armed with axes, picks, and spears. Three blocks of deep-ranked infantry formed the bulk of their line. Shuriman corpses were impaled upon wooden stakes driven into the earth at its base, and flocks of carrion birds circled overhead. A silken pavilion of crimson and indigo had been raised at its summit. Robed priests surrounded it, each one weaving intricate patterns in the air with their star-metal staves. The Sun Emperor turned his gaze upon this rebellious satrapy and marched east. It's five armies consisted of tens of thousands of men, riders on golden mounted cahriots ahead of the army. Heavy wagons the size of river barques bore strange war-machines that resembled navigational astrolabes; spinning globes orbited by flaming spheres and crackling lightning. Robed priests came with them, each with a flame-topped staff and an entourage of blinded slaves. At the heart of the army were the god-warriors. Nine Ascended, lead by their leader Setaka, were armored in bronze and jade. The battle was long and bloody, the Icathians would have been overrun by Shurimas might of their army and their god-warriors if not for the combined power of their mages. What happened next sealed Icathias fate. The pavilion exploded with forking traceries of light. Arcing loops of purple energy ripped into the sky and lashed down like crashing waves. The force of the blast threw everyone to the ground. The sky, once bright and blue, was now the color of a week-old bruise. Unnatural twilight held sway. A nightmarish light, sickly blue and ugly purple, smothered the world, pressing down from above and blooming up from somewhere far below. An abyss that bled purple light tore open amid the Shurimans, and Setaka was overcome by whipping cords of matter. She fought to free herself with wild sweeps of her blade, but the power of the Void proved too much for her. The pulsing, glowing light spread over her body like a hideous cocoon. Slick coils rising from the earth, or from the very air itself, to seize the flesh of mortals. Men and women were swept up and enveloped, bodies dissolve as the tendrils of foul energy overwhelmed them. Aftermath At the end of the battle the territory where Icathia once stood became a Void taken wasteland from where the forces of the Void attacked every lifeform it encountered. The Shuriman Ascended fought against it for years, many god-warriors and even more mortals died at this war, but though the heroic actions of Horok, who found a way to end Void corruption destroying the Void hearts found far below the ground, where unknowabeastle horrors were hidden, the Ascended were able to seal the greatest rifts. On a battle to seal an ocean rift on the eastern coast, Sypahx and Ta'anari fought for ten days and nights and were able to drive the Void back after the death of seven thousand Shuriman warriors died on the red shore. Only the Ascended heroes returned alive. In the great battle to seal the Great Rfit of Icathia, Sabeke and Sabake, twins ravens Ascended had teir minds shattered with a glimpse of the Watchers. Even though those were some of the most affected, all the Sunborn(self given name to the Ascended who survived the war) lost something on that victory. Nightmarish memories of this war would haunt them and reinforce their fall into Darkin. Physiology Void The Voidborn.jpg|The Voidborn Void Armored In Darkness.jpg|Armored In Darkness Void Facing The Void.jpg|Voidborn inside the Glacial Prison Nunu It's Me and You 03.jpg|A Howling Abyss Bridge Freljord Bridge Of The Lost.jpg|Bridge of the Lost Void The Fall Of Icathia.jpg|Fall Of Icathia Void The Rupture.jpg|The Rupture Void Salt The Earth.jpg|Salt The Earth Some legends suggest that, when they first emerge into the Runeterran air, the Voidborn are generally pale, fibrous and flexible. As they age, sections of their form harden into a darker, shell-like chitin, which can become strong enough to turn aside almost any weapon.Though it has bred many of them, no two horrors of the Void are exactly the same. Their otherworldly forms are as varied as they are terrifying—yet all are driven by an insatiable hunger, with the eerie pulsing of their hearts driving them relentlessly onward. Voidborn are shown to vary greatly in intelligence and development: and are highly intelligent (In due time may aswell, but requires to assimilate other organic creatures.), while is rather primitive (This may be due to fact that he is an infant) and is primeval and non-sapient, more akin to a wild animal. As such there are also different hierarchies, for example is the queen of her kind and feared by the other Voidborn. is likely in the higher hierarchy however, as he is allowed and able to execute other Voidborn should they become problematic for him. There currently exist two lesser Voidborn creatures who are summonable to the plane of Runeterra for a short time. * , summoned by via . * , summoned by any champion via a . These lesser voidborn are both quadrupeds, with insectile legs that are similar in appearance. They are smaller in size in comparison to other voidborn, being around the size of a minion, implying that they may not be fully matured. It has been hinted that they are non-sapient, and possess no lead nor master; however, their demeanors can be (forcefully) lieged to those that summon them. These voidborn appear to be linked in some way to the champion who summoned them, being able to either increase their strength either directly from the summoners own strength ( ) or defense ( ). There are multiple species of voidborn with only two being known: the Xer'Sai and the Zz'Rot. The Xer'Sai run rampant across the Sai Desert, a vast wasteland in southern Shurima, with their queen Rek'Sai being the apex predator of the entire region. The Zz'Rot are diminutive quadrupeds with a volatile biology. They are also the only voidborn whose method of entry to Runeterra is known; their usage of portals. Presumably the remaining named voidborn: , , , and are also members of individual species. The flesh of a voidborn is not edible for humans and decays very fast after their death. One of the few known ways to combat the Void is to starve it. With no organic or magical sustenance nearby, the Void’s material growth will slow, until it eventually falls into a dormant state. Trivia * Almost all the names given to the Voidborn are ancient Shuriman in origin.Voidborn names' origin * The is also a creature from Void.http://forums.lan.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=83554&page=42#post554420/ ** The is a that wandered into the Baron pit and was then warped by the Void.Riot post * In the Battlecast universe, with the exception of and , it would seem that most of the Voidborn have (been forcibly) allied with and the Glorious Evolution, further enhancing their capabilities. This is evidenced by their Battlecast skins. * All Voidborn champions (except ) can deal true damage with their kits. ** deals flat true damage. ** deals true damage in an explosive radius after death. ** deals true damage upon 100 Fury. ** deals true damage after three stacks applied by his abilities. Media Music= ;Related Music Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath - Login Screen| Kha'Zix, the Voidreaver - Login Screen| Vel'Koz, the Eye of the Void - Login Screen| Rek'Sai, the Void Burrower - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Welcome to League of Legends| League Of Legends - Cho'gath Eats The World| Vel'Koz First Contact New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Rek'Sai The Terror Beneath New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Kai’sa Breach Comic Cover| |-| Gallery= Voidlings-portal.jpg|Voidling Concept Void Warriors Concept 01.jpg|Void "Warriors Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Void Warriors Concept 02.jpg|Void "Warriors Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Void Warriors Model 01.jpg|Void "Warriors" Model (by Riot Contracted Artists Blur Studio) Void The Fall Of Icathia.jpg|Void "Where Icathia Once Stood" Illustration Freljord The Eye In The Abyss.jpg|Void "The Eye In The Abyss" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Maddie Julyk) Cho'Gath Concept 01.jpg|Cho'Gath Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Cho'Gath Concept 02.jpg|Cho'Gath Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Cho'Gath Concept 03.png|Cho'Gath Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Cho'Gath Splash Concept 01.jpg|Cho'Gath Splash Update Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Cho'Gath ATwistofFate Concept 01.jpg|Cho'Gath "A Twist of Fate" Concept (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Ironstylus ChoGathsketch.jpg|Cho'Gath Sketch (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Kha'Zix Concept 01.jpg|Kha'Zix Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Kha'Zix Concept 02.jpg|Kha'Zix Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Kha'Zix Concept 03.jpg|Kha'Zix Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Kha'Zix Concept 04.jpg|Kha'Zix Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Kha'Zix Concept 05.jpg|Kha'Zix Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Kha'Zix Concept 06.png|Kha'Zix Concept 6 Kha'Zix Rengar Adaptation.jpg|Kha'Zix "Adaptation" Illustration (by Riot Artist Blake Byun) Rengar vs Kha'Zix Promo.png|Kha'Zix vs. Rengar (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Kog'Maw Teaser.jpg|Kog'Maw Teaser Kog'Maw Statue Model 01.jpg|Kog'Maw Figure Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Valentines Day 2015 card 1.jpg|Kog'Maw Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Valentines Day 2015 blank card 1.jpg|Kog'Maw Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) RekSai concept 2.jpg|Rek'Sai Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) RekSai concept 03.png|Rek'Sai Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu Vel'Koz Concept 01.jpg|Vel'Koz Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Vel'Koz Model 01.png|Vel'Koz Model Vel'Koz First Contact 01.jpg|Vel'Koz "First Contact" Illustration 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Flavio Hoffe) Vel'Koz First Contact 02.png|Vel'Koz "First Contact" Illustration 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Flavio Hoffe) Vel'Koz First Contact 03.jpg|Vel'Koz "First Contact" Illustration 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Flavio Hoffe) Vel'Koz First Contact 04.jpg|Vel'Koz "First Contact" Illustration 4 (by Riot Contracted Artist Flavio Hoffe) Vel'Koz First Contact 05.jpg|Vel'Koz "First Contact" Illustration 5 (by Riot Contracted Artist Flavio Hoffe) Vel'Koz First Contact 06.jpg|Vel'Koz "First Contact" Illustration 6 (by Riot Contracted Artist Flavio Hoffe) Vel'Koz First Contact 07.jpg|Vel'Koz "First Contact" Illustration 7 (by Riot Contracted Artist Flavio Hoffe) Vel'Koz Instrument of Destruction.png|Vel'Koz "Instrument of Destruction" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Flavio Hoffe) Vel'Koz A Different Hunger.jpg|Vel’Koz "A Different Hunger" Illustration Valentines Day 2015 card 4.jpg|Vel'Koz Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Valentines Day 2015 blank card 4.jpg|Vel'Koz Karma Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) See Also * The Void * Watcher * Where Icathia Once Stood * The Eye in the Abyss References Category:Voidborn Category:Races